


Crystal Tripod

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tripod, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Great Big Dick, How did I even manage to write this?, Masses of Semen, Masturbation, Mention of stomach bulge, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Penis Size, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Voice Kink, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he saw that she was touching herself in the Pendants it all went awry;
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post of an RP. Apparently I wrote a wall.  
> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS.
> 
> You can find me and many other wholesome sinners on our Discord[ here ](https://discord.gg/WUzbpnN)!  
> I'm now on twitter @deepcanalraid !

The Warrior of Light has been defeated and the flood of light has ceased, the last thing that G’raha Tia has to do before the entire mission is complete is to send the Scions back the to the Source from whence they came. Not a particularly hard task, he knew what he needed to do - gather the power to send their vessels back.

Except he did not forsee the predicament he is now in. He hasn’t left the Ocular for DAYS, not for lack of people trying to get him to leave. Continuous knocking on the door that hadn’t ceased, even now days later people still keep knocking -- each has been sent away with a;

“Please! I’m s-sick, leave me be.”

And so each visitor would leave, confused as to why he would leave his room or even answer the door. 

He now sits on his bed, robes pushed to one side, panting, sweat running down his forehead which he wipes away with the sleeve of his robe. Legs splayed across the bed, the thing between his legs is nothing near normal, his penis is now verging on the length of his leg. With a huge girth he cannot wrap a hand around it, two barely meet around the circumference of his cock. Angry veins run up and down the length *almost* pulsing he is as hard as steel.

The duvet on his bed is covered in semen having spent the last few days taking his pleasure over and over again, it does seem to calm his huge member. He’s so desperate for release he tries to take his mind off of it for a moment by thinking about the accident in question.

~~~

He had been spending a lot of time in the Ocular, reading tomes to gather the energy needed for the travel across the rift. It had been going well, all signs were pointing to success. He had spent many hours checking the calculations and the numbers. When G’raha had confirmed that they were correct he began to gather the energy, using his body as the vessel before moving it to its final home. He had a proportionate amount of energy within his body when he took a well deserved break. Sitting down in his comfy chair he decided to check on the Warrior of Light to see what she was up to. 

When he saw that she was touching herself in the Pendants it all went awry;

She sat upon her bed, with legs spread and her petite hand probing at her apex. Whimpers of pleasure filled the air as she continued to fuck herself on her fingers. He should have immediately stopped looking in the mirror, but he didn’t. He kept watching her take her pleasure and when she reached her release and cried out; “Oh Twelve, I need more!” everything went wrong.

The energy in his body surged into his dick, it instantly became hard to the point of being painful. Pulling his robes off in confusion he took himself in hand and came immediately with a strangled cry, the semen splattered across the bed sheets.

It did not feel bad, quite the opposite - it was an amazing orgasm but his dick was still rock solid. He took himself in hand again, except this time something was off…his dick was bigger. He stroked himself again and let out a moan, Twelve it felt so good for him. But when he looked down he could actively see his cock growing. Now thicker than his arm he came again and again, semen landing all over the bed, his legs and stomach. 

“Oh Gods -- what is happening..!” He cried when he orgasmed yet again, the spurts of hot semen becoming longer and more intense. 

When his penis finally stopped growing it was the length of his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS.
> 
> ...Apparently I have a new kink.  
> Go me -- This is NOT RP (that's diverted) and is just from my own imagination now so I've flipped the tenses around now.
> 
> I may rework the first chapter to fit at a later date.
> 
> You can find me and many other wholesome sinners on our Discord[ here ](https://discord.gg/WUzbpnN)!  
> I'm now on twitter @deepcanalraid !

G'raha Tia laid on his bed with his arms flung across his face - flushed with a mixture of shame and lust. The bags around his eyes were heavy due to the lack of sleep the previous night, his clothes had been ripped from his body long ago and left strewn across the floor. His oversized member still protruded from between his legs and the raging hard on would not subside no matter how hard he had tried. He had spent the whole night stroking himself with vigour until he came long streams of hot semen with shouts of pleasure aimed toward the heavens - his ejaculation was not normal either, it would easily last a minute and the intensity of the orgasm nearly made him pass out each and every time. 

“Twelve curse me.” He cried out in exasperation. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door --

“G’raha? I swear if you don’t get your arse out here within the next minute…” The voice called from behind the door - clearly annoyed and lacking in patience. It was the Warrior of Light. The very same one had been the unwilling cause of his massive problem.

“Ahhhhhhh -- Warrior! I said I’m sick. Please leave me be. I will visit you when I am feeling myself again.” He called back to her. 

“I swear…fine, I’ll be back tomorrow but if I don’t see you. I’ll knock the door down myself” She stamped away then as he signed in relief. He was free from her for a day at least, may be enough time to figure out what the fuck was going on and to get his cock back to its usual size.

The mere memory of her voice pulled another orgasm from him when she had left the vicinity. Seeing stars he closed his eyes as his hips unconsciously thrust up toward nothing and his member released hot semen in all its glory. He wrapped his hands around his cock as it continued to ejaculate and hissed at the delightful sensation, running his hands up and down in unison he gripped himself firmly and began to think of the Warrior. 

The image of her pert backside was scorched into his memory, what he wouldn’t give to get his hands on that, to caress the ample flesh beneath his fingers. Thoughts turned to her ample breasts, the perfect size to fit into his hands but nearly enough to push his cock between - not now at least. What he wouldn’t give to thrust it into her cunt and come inside her passage again and again. But it was so large how would it fit? No doubt she’d manage, he would see the outline of his massive cock in her stomach. His hands moved quicker then, the thoughts pushed him toward the edge again until he fell off. His vision whited out as he came, the seed splattered onto the ceiling, his legs and all over the bed. 

Someone was definitely going to notice the marks of dried cum around the room let alone the smell.


End file.
